Colette Warp
Biografia Wielka ucieczka (1958-1961) Aleksander Tomiczny poznał Adele Blanc ponad rok przed swoją planowaną ucieczką do Anglii. Oboje studiowali na tej samej uczelni wyższej w Warszawie i oboje wyczuwali napięcie wewnątrz kraju i rosnący konflikt pomiędzy władzą a pozycyjną inteligencją. Była to bardzo burzliwa miłość, którą mocno podbudowywały trudne czasy panujące w Polsce, ograniczające mocno ambicje młodych ludzi, pospołu z okrojonymi możliwościami ich rozwoju. Dodatkowo wykorzystanie sposobności ucieczki z kraju wymusiła na nich ciąża 23-letniej Adele. Oboje rzucili studia i Aleksander skontaktował się z przyjacielem swojego ojca; Niemcem z pochodzenia: Paulem Kochmanem. Wraz z małym procentem ich dobytku pomógł parze przejść przez granice, przekupując zarówno Polskich, jak i Niemieckich celników. W Niemczech droga już nieco łatwiejsza wymagała od nich kolejnego wyzbycia się ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy, by wydać je na transport jeszcze dalej od rodzinnego kraju. Zostawili w tyle wszystko i nieomal bez grosza przy duszy, po miesiącu pomieszkiwania u Paula i kolejnych kilku dniach przedzierania się przez Niemcy i Francję; przedostali się na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Trudne początki z pomieszkiwaniem w maleńkich pokojach i problemami z łączeniem końca z końcem dorzucały goryczy do marzeń młodej pary o zapewnieniu sobie godnego bytu. Na dodatek byli zmuszeni zmienić wspólne nazwisko na 'Warp', by lepiej zaklimatyzować się w obcym kraju i ułatwić innym wymówienie go. Adele dopóty ciąża jej na to pozwalała, pracowała jako kelnerka w kawiarni, a Aleksander zatrudnił się w nieco lepiej płatnej fabryce czekolady. Sporo się tam nauczył, a jego przyjemne usposobienie, wypalona w polskiej krwi pracowitość i łatwość w zjednywaniu sobie ludzi utorowała mu drogę, poprzez którą awansował na samego doradce właściciela. Nie odsunęło go to od taśmy produkcyjnej, ale znacznie podniosło pensję i przybliżyło realizację jego planów o założeniu własnego biznesu. W między czasie oboje nie mieli pieniędzy ani możliwości, by kontrolować zdrowie ciąży, ale brzuch Adele był zdecydowanie większy niż u reszty jej koleżanek i wszystkie szczebiotały, że może jej się urodzić dwójka, a nawet trójka na raz. Radość rozpoczęła się i jednocześnie umarła 20 września 1961 roku: urodził im się zdrowy, w pełni rozwinięty syn. Drugi płód nie żył. Złe dobrego początki (1961-1972) Właściciel fabryki zmarł bezdzietnie, a wdowa po nim nie chciała przejąć biznesu. Dokładnie połowa akcji znajdowała się więc w rękach prawej ręki Świętej Pamięci prezesa, czyli Aleksandra Warpa, a cała reszta była podzielona na trzy osoby z maleńkiego zarządu. Młodemu polakowi udało się wykupić te należące do najstarszego z nich i oficjalnie stał się główny właścicielem ogromnego biznesu. Niestety... wydał na nie naprawdę sporą część swojego budżetu i to posuniecie przyczyniło się do początków biedy jego rodziny w chwili, kiedy była ona ostatnim, czego potrzebowała. Adele przeżywała szok poporodowy, nie potrafiła zająć się dzieckiem, wszystko leciało jej z rąk, zapominała o synu i Aleksander musiał ją błagać na kolanach, żeby zlitowała się nad małym i wreszcie je nakarmiła. Kobieta unikała kontaktu, zaniedbywała wszystko i uroiła sobie w międzyczasie drugą ciąże, jakby nie przyjmowała, że drugie dziecko zmarło, tylko musi je po prostu „donosić”. Wcześniejsze zdanie lekarzy było jednoznaczne: Jedno z bliźniąt było słabsze, dlatego zmarło, nawet jeśli nie przed, czy w czasie porodu, to zaraz po. Rozwijało się źle, może nawet byłoby niepełnosprawne, dlatego lepiej było, kiedy bliźniak odciął mu nieomal dopływ niezbędnych substancji, wraz z krwią i podwójną dawkę przyjmował na siebie. Dlatego dziecko mimo zaniedbywania, było w zadziwiająco dobrej kondycji, szybko rosło i dużo jadło. Stosunek matki do dziecka zmienił się dopiero, kiedy jego oczy z jaśniutkiego błękitu (jak u wszystkich noworodków), przybrały powoli własne, permanentne kolory. Dziecko okazało się mieć bardzo rzadki defekt genetyczny, który sprawiał, że nie były one takie same i obydwa odziedziczył po rodzicach – błękit od matki i brąz od ojca. Wtedy Adele przesiedziała całą noc przy drewnianej kołysce, gładząc swoje dziecko wreszcie z matczyną czułością, zupełnie jakby klapki opadły jej z oczu, a urojona ciąża gdzieś przepadła. „Jesteście obydwoje... tutaj.”, szeptała wtedy. Z czasem sytuacja zaczęła nabierać nieco normalności – po burzliwym okresie Aleksandrowi udało się nie posypać i wyjść na prostą, Adele z nieco przyleczoną depresją brylowała w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciółek i ciągała za sobą wszędzie śliczny, biały wózek. Colette rósł, kompletnie nie pamiętając o wcześniejszych trudnych chwilach i zdawał się urodą kompletnie upodobnić do matki. Nie był przyzwyczajony do nadmiernych luksusów, ale nigdy nie brakowało mu rzeczy podstawowych do życia, nie przymierał głodem, nie chodził w łachmanach, miał wiernych przyjaciół i mnóstwo wolnego czasu na odpowiednie, szalone spełnienie dzieciństwa. Rodzice nigdy nie ukrywali przed nim, że jego młodszy braciszek odszedł tka wcześnie, jednak udało im się rozegrać to tak, by nie podziałało to traumatyczne na resztę jego życia... a przynajmniej nie tak, jak kreowali to sobie w najgorszych scenariuszach. Jedynie po tym chłopiec przez długi, długi czas miał własne małe strachy mieszkające pod jego ołówkiem, w szafie, czy pod powiekami, z którymi długo walczył, aż nie uspokoiły się w weku jego dojrzewania. W wieku ośmiu lat przeżył swój pierwszy zawód miłosny, który jednocześnie był pierwszym ciosem w jego naiwną dusze, pokazującym, że nie powinno się zanadto ufać innym. Kolejnym mocnym i kształtującym jego światopogląd wydarzeniem była sowa, która pewnego dnia usiadła mu na parapecie, co w centrum Londynu było niepodobne. Co więcej ptak nie spłoszył się pukaniem w szybę, tylko poczekał dumnie strosząc pióra aż chłopiec otworzy i wpuści go do środka z niecodzienną przesyłką. Colette nie odznaczał się wcześniej specjalnymi zdolnościami magicznymi (kilka razy może z nerwów podpalił komuś kraniec zeszytu na lekcji albo potrafił chociaż ociupinkę przesunąć przedmiot na równym blacie), zawsze wszystko dało się mniej lub bardziej logicznie wyjaśnić. Ten list początkowo też i Aleksander jako człowiek realistyczny już miał co do tego własną teorię, ale jego zdanie było niczym w obliczu zachwytu matki, która oderwała się od swojej ulubionej lektury, z salonu dojrzała list zaklejony pieczęcią i swoim zachwytem odbiła wszelkie niepewności. Przyszedł wtedy w ich domu czas szczerości wobec siebie; przygotowywania na spektakularne zmiany i przeszukiwanie wspomnień matki, która starał się sobie przypomnieć nazwę swojej ubogiej (ale zawsze jakiejś!) skrytki w Czarodziejskim Banku oraz prawie zapomnianej już drogi na Ulicę Pokątną. Aleksander do ostatniej chwili nie dawał się przekonać, dopóty, dopóki okazało się, ze ten ozdobny, długi patyk w sekretarzyku mamy wcale nie był kuriozalnym nożykiem do listów. Nagła zmiana biegu rzeczy (1972 - teraz) Rozpoczęło się od szalonych i niepodważalnie fascynujących zakupów różdżki, kociołków, własnej (bijącej wszystkie inne na głowę) sowy, oraz właściwego zwierzątka w którym matka po długich namowach wreszcie uległa i mógł sprezentowała mu naprawdę urodziwego węża. Doszły jeszcze nieznane książki, fiolki do eliksirów, szaty... i wiele, wiele innych. Colette wypisano z jego normalnej szkoły, okazało się, że nie było z tym najmniejszego problemu, chłopak miał chodzić do szkoły dla specjalnie uzdolnionych z internatem. Wyrosła przed nim nowa gama możliwości i zadziwiająco szybko odnalazł się w nowej rzeczywistości, szkole którą z miejsca pokochał i ludziach, którzy pierwszego roku byli nie mniej przerażeni niż on. Przyporządkowali go do domu Hufflepuffu rzucając w tył wszystko, czego nauczył się w mugolskiej podstawówce, zaczęli napełniać jego głowę nową wiedzą. Świat mijał mu na spędzaniu czasu w szkole gdzie dosłownie wszystko było możliwe i świat granice miał daleko, daleko za horyzontem; a powrotami na wakacje i święta do domu, gdzie on i matka mieli absolutny zakaz używania magii, mogli tylko zerkać na siebie porozumiewawczo, rozumiejąc nawet w tłumie ludzi. Ich relacje zdecydowanie się poprawiły; nawet kiedy matka zasępiała się za każdym razem, kiedy słyszała na zewnątrz domu albo gdzieś w mieście płacz dziecka. Zresztą po niej chłopak po dziś dzień odziedziczył skłonności do paranoi i niezłych umiejętności aktorskich by je ukrywać i odpychać od siebie. Dlatego Colette nigdy nie mówił, że widzi testrale, jakie ciągnęły powozy do Hogwartu, nikomu nie opowiadało bliźniaku i trzymał temat koloru swoich oczu w tajemnicy. Relacje Aberacius Lovegood Bardzo dobry przyjaciel Colette, chodzą do''' '''tego samego domu i znają się już od sześciu lat. Lovegood od zawsze jest dobrą duszą, jaka zagościła w świecie Polaka i jednocześnie promykiem słońca, jaki nawet późnym wieczorem (po powrocie z zajęć) okrasza bruneta życiodajną dawką dobrego humoru nawet podczas dni wyjątkowo testujących cierpliwość. NO HOMO. James Potter Specyficzny, ale przy bliższym poznaniu bardzo przyjemny gość. Król pozbawiony prawdziwej korony. Traktuje Colette jak swoje zwierzątko (Gekona) a Kotlet jego jak kuriozalnego właściciela. Poznali się kiedyś podczas bitwy na śnieżki wywołanej przez Colette (głównie z powodu tego, iż chciał sprawdzić który z czteroosobowej paczki Gryfonw jest najbardziej zabawowym gościem. Tak powstała przyjaźń do kieliszka i do wydrażania najbardziej durnych pomysłów w życie. All hail 'beczkowanie'. NO HOMO. Sahir Nailah Póki co najbardziej kuriozalna postać, jaką spotkał; reprezentuje sobą wszelkie (nierzadko cholernie od siebie różne) odcienie czerni i potrafi zmienić humor i nastawienie w mgnieniu oka: czasem na lepsze, czasem na gorsze. Ale mimo tego, iż miejscami potrafi być szorstki w obejściu i gorzki w smaku, to nadal jest niesamowicie nęcący. Jak naprawdę gorzka czekolada. Z czasem nawet do niej można się przyzwyczaić i zacząć walczyć o każdy kolejny gryz. Sahir Nailah to wróg, któremu Katedralny Smok pozwala żyć. I przy którym sam chce dokonać swojego żywota, pilnując stałości swojej pozycji i niezależnie do tego jak mocno ta zażyłość by go nie bolała, już zawsze i do końca będzie brał Czarnego Kota za swój ulubiony ból. BARDZO HOMO. Esmeralda Moore Porywająca, ale wyjątkowo osaczająca kobieta, z tego, co Puchon się dowiedział: w pewnym procencie Wila, przez co nawet on ze swoją koszmarną przypadłością nie jest w stanie się jej na dłuższą metę oprzeć. Jest to jednak jedynie oczarowanie. Porwała Warpa barwą ubrań, falbankami na sukni, piękną i bardzo kuriozalną, złota biżuterią oraz otaczającym ją zapachem jaśminu. Z niejasnych do końca nawet jemu samemu przyczyn Polak nie potrafi spędzić za dużo czasu w jej towarzystwie, prawie jakby zaczynał się dusić. Przy czym przy bliższym i dłuższym poznaniu jej charakter i stoicyzm był tak nużący, że zaczynał usypiać chęć zgłębiania jej osobowości. Dodatkowo z czasem zaczęła się zmieniać i coraz mocniej zniechęcać do siebie aurą mroku tak lepkiego i odpychającego gatunku, że Colette zaczął czuć się nie tyle przyszpilony do ściany, co stopniowo wysysany z pozytywnej energii i na dodatek łajany za to, że takową w ogóle posiada. Remus J. Lupin Perfekcyjny prefekt, który nawet pomimo obracania się w otoczeniu Jamesa Pottera, słabo zna się na żartach, zwłaszcza takich, jakie w całej swojej "deliaktności" zasadza tak bezczelny żartowniś jak Col. Gryfon, który może i nie pożera w całości, ale potrafi solidnie podgryźć. Jest bardzo specyficznym i prostolinijnym człowiekiem, przy okazji ma przy Warpie problemy z długotrwałym utrzymaniem przy sobie cierpliwości i raz jedyny jego zachowanie sprowadziło na Puchona całkiem niezłe do wykorzystania zrządzenie losu. NO HOMO BARDZO. Ciril Hootcher Chłopak poznany w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, posiadający całkowicie skrajne podejście do Walki o Błonia, jaka rozpętała się całkiem niedawno i pochłonęła kupę żyć niewinnych uczniów. Ciril w najbardziej prostolinijnym z podejść ma na Colette bardzo zły wpływ, zwłaszcza pod względem łamania regulaminu i wprowadzania w życie ekstrawaganckich, i ryzykownych podejść do osiągnięcia pewnych celów. Ale Gryfon całkiem zaimponował Smoczydłu, pokonał jedno z potężnych magicznych stworzeń, więc może w jego niepoprawnym szaleństwie jest jakaś metoda...? HOMO ...trochę? Neve Collins Roześmiana i delikatna, ale pociągająca do zatracających rozmów o tematach, jakie nie powinny zaprzątać tak uroczej główki. Od samego początku zdawała się wiedzieć o Colette więcej niż on sam, otwierała mu wręcz oczy i z dziecięcą pociesznością wyśmiewała jego ślepotę na najprostsze rzeczy. Do końca nie wiadomo kto tu kogo dołączył do swojej kolekcji. Nazywa Warpa "Chłopcem o Dwóch Duszach". I zdaje się, że nierozważny Puchon właśnie oddał temu słodkiemu diabłu swoją duszę. Sherisse Rhian Jest jedną z niewielu dziewcząt z innych domów, jaką Colette zna i utrzymuje kontakt na tyle mocny, żeby móc to już nazwać koleżeństwem. Śliczna i naturalna dziewczyna, jaką ostatnimi czasy bardzo ciężko jest spotkać samą; zawsze jest otoczona przez koleżanki albo kolegów – zwykle ze względu na swój łagodny charakter (nie mylić ze 'słaby'!), który objawia się tym, że dziewczyna nawet chcąc być dla kogoś zgryźliwa, pozostawia naokoło siebie tę delikatna aurę uroku osobistego. Przy okazji jest to osoba, jaka przystaje na szalone pomysły i nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Wygadana i zabawna, szczera ale na tyle pełna wyczucia, żeby przy okazji nie pozwolić słomie wyjść z butów. Alice Hughes Dziewczyna z szalonego Hufflepuffu, która otwarcie nie znosi Kawałka – węża, który jest wielką dumą Colette. Jest dzielną PP (Panią Prefekt), jaka nawet poza czasem dyżuru nie odmawia sobie zdzielenia Warpa grubą księgą (najlepiej z twardą oprawą), za każdy jego durny pomysł. Jest ważna dla Colette i zawsze, nawet pomimo tego, że jest starsza i zwykle to ona wychodzi na dojrzalszą, wzbudza w Smoczydle instynkty obrońcy. Jest niesamowicie ciepłą i zaradną osobą, zwykle nawet jak nie popiera decyzji Cola, to przyjmuje go wraz z nimi i zawsze na koniec dnia jest gotowa poczytać przy kominku jakąś grubą książkę, z głową bruneta na kolanach. Kim Miracle Promyczek jaśniejszy od Colette, ale za to zdecydowanie prostszy w przygaszeniu. Delikatna jak mimoza, roztkliwiająca, ale wewnętrznie bardzo dojrzała i wytrzymała czarownica. Colette zaczął kojarzyć ją z kwiatem, który rozkwita w trudnych warunkach i ukazuje pełnie swojej gracji przy kontakcie nawet z kilkoma kroplami wody – dlatego, że Kim naprawdę mało było trzeba pozytywnych bodźców, żeby natychmiast rozbłysła jak lampa w ciemnym pomieszczeniu i ustroiła w kreacje muzy gotowej na adoracje artystów. David o'Connell Czarujący jegomość. Mimo, iż nawiązanie z nim kontaktu nie należy do rzeczy łatwych i całkiem prosto jest się mu narazić, to jeśli trafi się na niego w dobrym humorze (ERROR) i odpowiednio się go podejdzie, nagle okazuje się, że Carney ma głowę na karku i całkiem przenikliwy umysł. Bardzo mocno wybija się odwagą i niezależnością na tle super-złych, i mrocznych uczniów albo niezrozumianych outsiderów. No i dobrze pije oraz ma gust do papierosów. Choć pewnie nigdy się nie wyjaśni skąd wziął paczkę francuskich. NO HOMO. Christian Chamber Przyjaźń od pierwszego złamania. Konkretnie nosa. Poznali się, kiedy Colette poszedł na uroczy spacer do szatni Gryffindoru, by szukać tam zaginionej od tygodni Jęczącej Marty. Col węsząc podstęp napadł na Christiana i ten występek zakończył się dla niego przemeblowaniem buźki. Nie ma jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło - Gryfon z tego samego roku okazał się całkiem pozytywnym towarzyszem i człowiekiem o temperamencie i humorze, jaki Warpowi najbardziej odpowiada. Zupełnie nieprzewidywalny, ale przy tym nie aspirujący do bycia szkolnym straszakiem - ba, jest wręcz czasem niewinny jak dziecko. NO HOMO. Kaylin Wittermore Jedna z najbardziej wstydliwych dziewcząt, jakie Colette poznał w życiu - na szczęście bywa uleczalna z tego, jeśli obchodzi się z nią z należytą uwagą i zapewnia rozrywkę. Pokazała się już Puchonowi z wielu stron: jako ustawiator modelowy(?), malarka, prymuska z Numerologii i wdzięczne towarzystwo do rozmowy. Jest przykładem tego, jakie według artystów powinny być kobiety: niezwykle płoche, delikatne i narażone na ciosy niczym odsłonięta rana. Ale koniec końców Kaylin przy bliższym poznaniu wyrywa się z tego szablonu i swoją własną poezję potrafi zakończyć wyjątkowo zaskakująco. Wygląd Blada skóra, ciemnobrązowe włosy na głowie i… każdej innej części ciała, współgrające z oczami koloru zieleni a z drugiej strony pospolitego brązu. Ma heterochromię, czyli popularniej zwaną różnobarwność tęczówki. Jeśli chodzi o detale twarzy, to nos mam zadarty, a pod nim zwykle uśmiechnięte, wąskie wargi. Tą dolną ma nieco pełniejszą. Cała twarz ma kształt szpadla od łopaty… ekhym… nie, przyjemnego dla oka owalu, ale z nieco wyraźniej zarysowanym podbródkiem. No i powoli jego oblicze nabiera charakterystycznego, męskiego zacięcia - uwydatnia kości policzkowe i jeden dołeczek w policzku, który zarysowuje się wyraźnie za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiecha. Dodatkowo, kiedy jest mu zimno, na policzki wpływają ceglaste wypieki i utrzymują się tam, póki nie osiągnie harmonii pomiędzy temperaturą 36,6 ciała a otoczeniem – taka cecha wyklucza na szczęście rumienienie się w stresujących albo żenujących sytuacjach. No chyba, że to stresująca albo żenująca sytuacja na mrozie. Albo w lodówce. Ciało jest smukłe i sprężyste, posiada dość mocno odstające kości barkowo-obojczykowe, ale wbrew temu, jakie wyobrażenie o nim robią (jak u kościotrupa widoczne często zza cienkich swetrów albo koszulek), nie jest aż tak wychudzony albo zagłodzony. Ma wagę i objętość całkiem optymalną, jak na wiek. Znakiem rozpoznawczym jest cała masa pieprzyków na ciele, dwukolorowe oczy oraz ten nieszczęsny dołeczek w lewym policzku, który czasem może wyglądać jak blizna, ale nie jest nią. Usposobienie Ma problem ze sobą pod względem wykorzystywania pokładów energii, jakie posiada i często rozsadza go niemiłosiernie. Znudzony zachowuje jak człowiek, który kona na raka – dlatego ucieka przed nudą i przed samotnością, potykając się czasem o desperacje w chęci zdobycia/zachowania jakiś stosunków międzyludzkich. Jest zwierzęciem stadnym i ekstrawertykiem - ładuje wewnętrzną energię poprzez przyjaźnie i kontakty. Jest też zarazem ateistą, jakoś nie martwi się o to gdzie, jak i jako kto pójdzie po śmierci (KABOOM! Ludzie nigdzie nie idą po śmierci, bo SĄ MARTWI.), ale jak już, to nie będzie to złe miejsce, bo utrzymuje, iż nie jest złym człowiekiem. Ma swój honor, umysłem dojrzewa jakby szybciej niż ciałem - a przynajmniej to sobie wmawia. Ma duże poczucie odpowiedzialności – zwłaszcza za innych, przez co pewnie w końcu popadnie w jakąś cholerną nerwicę, jak jego matka. Przy okazji przejmuje się i bierze do siebie to, co mówią o nim inni. No i długo musiał odo niego dochodzić, że nie da się uszczęśliwić wszystkich… a jednak czasem potrafi mocno to przeżywać, nawet, jeśli nie pokazuje tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale to wszystko nie przeszkadza mu w byciu pozytywnie zakręconym człowiekiem, który chce spróbować w życiu cholernie wielu rzeczy. W swoim postępowaniu wzoruje się na systemie ‘achievementów do odblokowania’ – tak określa sobie jakieś pomniejsze życiowe cele: np. pójście do klubu GoGo. Tak, bardzo ambitne, wiadomo. I bardzo męsko. Ma się za Smoka Katedralnego, Motyla i Arlekina. Zdolności magiczne Nadal się uczy i nadal poznaje siebie... póki co nie wyróżnia się niczym z tłumu czarodziejów, ale jeszcze daleka droga przed nim.